Angie, Hekapoo & Marco's Uncontrolled Lust
by Creeply
Summary: Angie likes to think that she has a normal happy married life. Then she meets her son's fiancee and things become new and exciting. Lemon's in chapter 2. Smut. Marco/Hekapoo/Angie
1. Chapter 1

**Review. Angie/Hekapoo/Marco Lemon. Human verse. Hekapoo is based loosely off of Erobuggy's version.**

Angie Diaz busied herself around the small kitchen with a smile on her bright cheerful face. The forty year old mother of one was preparing a large welcome back meal for her son.  
Angie considers herself a relatively lucky woman, a good job, a steady husband, a dutiful son and a body that just wouldn't quit! She has a pretty impressive set of hips, not a hint of sag to her large round firm orbs, her eyes were bright, her face free of wrinkles, her hair was long and normally in a tight ponytail. She sometimes even just stopped when she was getting dressed in the morning and teased herself throwing kisses and winks to her reflection.

She pauses what she is cooking and checks the time. She taps her heels and huffs.

"That boy." She mumbles rolling her eyes. He had said that he would be arriving within the hour, but his time was almost up! "If he doesn't get here soon." She scolds the air.

Her husband Rafael was also due back home soon. Angie couldn't wait to have her boys home, learn about what Marco was doing in college, what he was learning, what party's that he went to. Whether or not he had a girlfriend...

Angie grabs a bottle of wine and pours herself a good glass full of it before sitting down and curling her petite ankles underneath her nice firm strong ass cheeks. She thinks that she is actually in better shape now then when she had gone to college. Not by much, but she had a bit more size to her breasts, a bit more of a bounce to her step. She had turned a few heads on the streets. As she liked to say in private.

"Mama's still got it." She said sipping with a grin. She looks at the clock again. Marco has only started getting late after his last girlfriend had moved. Star Butterfly, Angie had liked that one. She was the first to admit that her son was a bit of a Casanova, he had a different girlfriend in every year of high school, and only got serious about the last one.

A cutie pie named Star Butterfly who had golden hair, an excitable energy and was a foreign exchange student. Which was too bad, because at the end of the school year Star had to move back to her home country. Which very nearly broke her and Marco since they had been incredibly close.

From what Angie saw on Star's Blog though it seemed as if the rich blonde girl had moved on, attending classes, getting involved in politics and even dating a cute boy that she met back in her home country. And the two were also very cute together. Angie almost wanted to resent the girl but she was just too darn charming to stay mad at.

Marco on the other hand had become increasingly depressed as time wore on and he had to almost be dragged off to college by his parents. They were sad that he had to leave and Angie found herself dealing with it the hardest since he had been such a cute and spirited young boy.

She was eager to see him, it had been so long...Angie nearly jumps out of her skin as the doorbell rings. She eagerly gets up, brushes herself clean and opens the front door to her husband. Rafael gives her a kiss to the cheek before darting inside.  
"They are coming." He said Angie turns to look after her retreating husband.

"They?" She says in confusion before turning around. Her eyes nearly bugging out of their sockets at what she sees.

"Hey mom." Marco says nervously rubbing the back of his head. Her son has always been lean, but now he has put on some actual muscles, he was taller then her now too. He has short brown hair, the same cute mole and bright inquisitive eyes. Marco is wearing his favorite red hoody but it is open revealing that he now has a washboard set of abs underneath his shirt.

And he is holding hands with one dynamite looking girl.

The young lady's eyes are also bulging. She is glancing up and down Angie, her eyes pausing at Angie's ankles, her hips, her breasts before finally reaching her face. She is shorter then Angie but has a mane of wild red hair that reaches her ankles. Her eyes are bright and orange and it looks like there is a fire in them. Her skin is smooth and soft looking. Her teeth almost look like a pair of fangs. Her lips are full and kissable. Angie try's to judge her breast size. F? FF? G cup? It's impossible to tell. They hang free and Angie can make out a small line of nipple in them.

Angie gulps as she feels her face heating up. She has been checking out this wide hipped young lady when she should be greeting them and letting them into the house.

"Hello Marco! And...Marco's friend!" She says quickly before moving to the side. The young red headed lady's eyes never leave her body. Angie can't tell if the girls hair is dyed or not. It is just so bright and pretty. It almost looks fake!

"This is...Hekapoo." Marco says making his introductions. "Hekapoo this is my mom. Angie."  
"Mrs. Diaz." Hekapoo says with a coy grin.  
"Please! Call me Angie!" Angie says before gasping as she is brought in for a hug by the new comer.  
"Okay! It's great to finally meet you. Marco has told me all about you!" She says. Angie feels her face heat up. The girl is equal parts firm and soft, as if she is pure muscle. Her biceps are nearly snapping Angie in half, and yet her breasts are so warm and soft.

"Funny. My son hasn't told me anything about you." Angie teases as she hugs back and gives Marco a quirked eyebrow making him chuckle and rub the back of his head. He grins nervously and pushes past the two hugging women, moving towards the kitchen.  
"I guess I will help dad get ready for dinner!" Angie pulls back from the gorgeous young woman who is gazing at her with a very strange look in her eyes. Hekapoo quirks her head and Angie feels her cheeks heating up.

"Well I am famished! Let's eat!" Hekapoo says walking past her, her hip meating Angie's both women seemed to shiver at the contact.  
"What is going on with me?" Angie wonders as she follows after the red head.

* * *

Angie is laughing heavily and covering her mouth in amazement. Hekapoo had just said something incredibly funny and very very raunchy. Normally Angie would not support this sort of language but coming from her she almost felt like she had to. As if she was...predetermined to do so...

"I think that now is a good time to tell them." Hekapoo teases Marco booping his nose and making him blush heavily.  
"Are you sure? I mean it is still super sudden. I don't want to freak them out." Marco says nervously as she just grins and bites her lips.

"Tell us what kiddo?" Rafael asks with his good natured smile. Marco takes a deep breath and glances between his parents.  
"Mom...Dad...Hekapoo and I have been dating for a little while now...and well we just think that...well..."he finally holds up his hand and Hekapoo's hand which is squeezed tightly between his fingers.

Rafael gasps and Angie drops her spoon in shock. On the young adults fingers are a pair of wedding bands.  
"Yep. Later this year in fact." Marco says with a big grin that splits his face in two. Rafael is up in an instant and wrapping them up and Angie is smiling and blinking in amazement. She is also surprised to see Hekapoo gazing at her. Her eyes looked firey. Firey...and hungry...

* * *

Angie pushes open the sliding door on the porch and pauses as she sees the young woman smoking. Angie is finally convinced that she has pinned down Hekapoo's age. 25. Pretty old to be marrying her 18 year old son...

Hekapoo is smoking a joint and offers it to the woman with a dull smile on her face.  
"Want a puff? You look like you could use it." Angie wonders if that is a dig at her. But then she just shrugs and takes the offered marijuana. She takes a puff and coughs a little before taking a deeper one. Hekapoo whistles as the joint is slowly smoked up by the 40 year old milf.

"Damn. Where did you learn how to do that?" Hekapoo says impressed as Angie passes it back nervously.  
"Don't tell my husband alright? I used to be in a sorority. It was sort of...the party house..."sHe says giving a nervous chuckle. "We were the MILFS. Mu-Iota-something something." Angie says waving her hands and then giggling.

"And I just right now realized what it probably spelled out to anyone walking past." She continues to giggle and Hekapoo soon joins in.  
"Well then we are pretty much sisters then. I'm in the SLUTS." Hekapoo said with a deep pride in her voice. "Sigma-"

"I know those! They were a sister sorority! I had completely forgot about them!" Angie says before embracing Hekapoo and giving her a big squeeze. "OOO! Sister! I can't believe it! What are the odds!" Angie babbles in amazement before she chuckles and untangles herself. Hekapoo keeps her arms firmly around Angie's hips and keeps their legs entwined.

Angie blushes as she stares into the younger womans eyes. Her full lips. Her round face, her sharp teeth, her very tanned features. She is breathtakingly lovely. Angie feels a strange shiver in her heart and in her loins that she could not entirely explain. She shakes her head and steps back. The weed was probably going to her head much much faster then she had anticipated.

"Well I am glad that you are taking this entire me marrying your son so well." Hekapoo said with a wink and a wiggle in her hips as she moves around the mother. She glances up and down and Angie finally manages to take a breath and control herself.

"How exactly did you and Marco meet? Where and when? I am sorry if this seems rude but you don't exactly seem to be..." She pauses thinking of the most diplomatic word.

"His type?" Hekapoo chuckles and nods. "Nah I get it. Let's just say that we met at a party by a very overly eager friend, then we became workout buddies. And then something more." She pops her moist lips and Angie shivers in amazement. Hekapoo winks at her and stubs out the last of the joint before going back inside. Angie following after her in a strange daze. She can't explain her feelings but she thinks that it is what clothes in the washing machine must feel like.

Angie and Rafael stand out on their front lawn as Marco and Hekapoo walk down it hand in hand. Angie gasps and covers her mouth in concern as Marco swings his leg over a motorcycle. Hekapoo joins him and wraps her arms tightly and firmly around his midsection. The red headed gorgeous woman nuzzled her head against Marco's back before rolling her eyes and putting on her helmet on Marco's orders. The two then practically flew down the street with the motorcycle making loud noises the entire way.

Angie feels herself nervously twisting next to her husband. Blinking after them as she tries to think of what these new and strange and wonderful feelings are. She bites her lips and a growing ember in her stomach seems to erupt. She grips Rafael by the shoulders and brought their lips together. They would not be leaving the bedroom at all that night!

* * *

Around a week after meeting Hekapoo, Angie and Marco were meeting at a small cafe. Angie was of course excited since she had not seen her son for a long time and he was the one buying her lunch.

Angie sat down at the table across from her son and gave him a hug. The coffee was brought over and the two caught up and talked for what seemed like hours. Angie tucked some hair behind her ear and finally noticed that Marco was staring at her intensely. He was blushing a little bit. She blushed as well.

"What is it sweetie? Do I have something in my teeth?" She asked smiling at him. Marco rolled his eyes in response.

"No. Well, this is sort of something with Hekapoo." He grinned nervously. "She sort of likes you. A lot. And she asked me to ask you something because well...she's a little nervous about it."

Angie sat up straighter and pressed a palm to her chest. "Oh my. Nothing serious I hope." She says nervously.

"No, but it is important. She was...well she likes you. A lot. And Hekapoo and I don't exactly have a...conventional relationship. It is a very open one. And she wanted me to ask you. To sort of...well...she was wondering if you want to sleep together." Marco pauses and taps his fingers together. Angie stares at him in amazement. Her mouth widens, her eyes pop, and she sets her coffee cup back down.

Angie gazes at her son, debates his offer and tries to think of a good response.

**Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review. More updates if more review. Especially for less popular stories.**

Angie glances around the motel parking lot nervously. She adjusts her head scarf and sunglasses. She gulps nervously and shivers. She has no idea what she is doing. All she knows is that she has said something to her son.

Something that for the life of her she thinks was yes. A few hours after her coffee date with Marco Angie had gotten a text from Hekapoo. Which wasn't too surprising. The two had gotten into a pretty good relationship. Normally texting or calling each other every single day. Sometimes twice or even three or four times a day. Angie knew that many people would not understand but Angie actually felt a strange sort of kinship with the young lady. And it was entirely mutual.

Angie walks rapidly down the sidewalk. She had been told to show up to the motel an hour out of town that was normally only used for truckers or prostitutes. Angie gulps nervously. And with a strange sense of excited arousal deep in the pit of her belly. The entire idea was just so dark. Just so naughty and unusual. She doesn't know what the hell she is going to do there.

Angie stops in front of room 22. She takes a deep steadying breath and raises a hand to knock. She does it quickly with closed eyes. Trying not to think about what she is doing. How she doesn't even know what she is doing.

"I will tell her no. I will let her down gently. We will move on and within a few years after they are married and have a couple of kiddos we will laugh about the whole thing." Angie mumbles to herself quickly, trying to reassaure herself that this was just a slight hiccup in what should grow to be a relatively uninteresting and normal familial relationship between a mother in law and her daughter in law.

The door opens widely and Angie's jaw drops, her sunglasses pop right off as she stares at the ravishing young woman before her. Hekapoo has her hair loose in a wild red mane. She is smiling and her teeth almost appear to be sharpened into fangs. Her eyes roam up and down Angie's body, as if gauging just how much of a pounding the older woman can take before breaking beneath the sexual strain. Hekapoo is wearing a fire red lace bra and panties. Her stockings held up by a cute tight garter belt. Her lips were bright red and one of her eyes was hidden behind a thick curl of red hair. Hekapoo leans one long strong arm against the doorway and smirks knowingly.

"I knew that you would show up. You have no idea how happy that makes me." She purrs with a knowing smile. Angie felt her entire body tremble as she tries to keep her eyes trapped on Hekapoo's eyes, but they are slowly undressing the goose pimpled young woman, her brown nipples poking juicy and inviting from the top of her bra. Begging to be sucked on.

Angie feels her mouth fill with drool and can hardly control her shaking hands as she takes Hekapoo's hands. Their fingernails click together and Hekapoo leads the way back into the motel room. The door closing and locking behind the two breathtakingly beautiful hotties. Angie gasps as she feels her hips smack against Hekapoo's larger more ample yet very firm ones. Angie twists her belt while gazing in joyfilled amazement at the gorgeous woman before her.

"Before we do this...Hekapoo...I've never...I would never...I haven't..."

"You've never fucked a woman before have you?" Hekapoo says comfortingly with a grin on her face. Angie sighs before undoing her belt and letting it drop to the floor.

"No. I meant that I've never slept with my son's fiancee before." She says giggling nervously before dropping her jacket and tossing off her hat. She was only in a sexy bra and thong that she had saved for a special occasion. She took a deep breath. This was fine, she just had to fuck the sexy nut brown woman, get it all out of her system and then go on with her life! Nothing to it!

But then Hekapoo bit her lip and Angie nearly fell to the ground. Instead she wanders to the bed and lays down beside Hekapoo. Their hands caress the others hips. Going up and down, touching, squeezing. Hekapoo grins and wiggles her hips in joy. Almost as if she is wagging a tail. She then grabs Angie's wrist with authority and spanks her own ass with Angie's palm.

Angie gasps at the softness before grinning and gripping the booty tighter. She squeezes and plays with it. Hefting and rolling the firm strong, muscle bound piece of booty meat. Hekapoo rolls over on top of her and Angie finds both butt cheeks in her hands. She starts to play with them, mashing them, rolling them, hefting them. Giving them long firm gropes.

"You are so lovely." Angie says breathlessly the golden syruppy feeling in her stomach expanding until it was bursting through her entire body as she gazes in rapture upwards.

"You are the hottest milf I have ever met." Hekapoo responds before leaning down to plant her lips on Angie's. Angie gasps but then the tongue starts to insistently press forwards and soon her mouth is wide open as their tongues battle for dominance. Her eyes close and she moans, rolling her hips and pressing their dripping pussy lips together. Angie isn't even aware of when she has chosen to do this. But she knows that she has open a door that she probably won't be able to close anytime soon.

Hekapoo grins like a mad predator as she descends down Angie's neck and chest. She pauses over her bra and with deft nimble fingers she plucks the bra right off of Angie. Angie gasps and moans as Hekapoo takes a nipple into her mouth and starts sucking. Normally Angie never felt much arousal from her nipples. But right now she can feel her core tightening, her eyes bulging, her eyelids flittering and her mouth growing damp. Spit starts to drip down her lips.

Hekapoo's fingers dance down Angie's stomach, pausing to caress it. Angie is surprised. She thought that most people would be annoyed by her belly. But Hekapoo seems fascinated by every last inch of Angie.

"God you kept yourself in great shape." Hekapoo says finally coming up for air. She then licks Angie's lips, then goes down between her breasts towards Angie's legs. Angie gulps, her legs spreading, exposing herself to the whims of this gorgeous woman.

"Do you want to do this honey? Because I won't be offended if you say no. We can go back to our houses and pretend that this never happened and laugh about it in ten years." Hekapoo pauses as she hooks her thumbs beneath Angie's thong. Angie grins and nods.

"Oh fuck yes I want this hot stuff." She says nodding enthusastically. Hekapoo doesn't need any more insistence then that. Within a second the thong is across the room and Hekapoo's long firm tongue is deep inside of Angie's pussy. Deeper then any tongue has been before. It instantly starts testing around. When Angie moans it licks, when she gasps it licks harder. And when she starts shivering and gasping yes over and over Hekapoo presses down on that spot so hard that Angie orgasms right away.

Angie blushes nervous that she had just ruined the entire night. But Hekapoo is still insistently eating her out. Licking and slurping and biting even! Angie gasps and rolls her hips. Her hands clutches the back of Hekapoo's head and presses her deeper into her pussy.

"OH! OH! OH HEKAPOO!" Angie calls out in soft amazement. Hekapoo grins as she grinds her thighs together. Her free hand goes to inbetween her legs and starts to flick her clit. She slowly gets more and more excited until she is gasping and huffing. Both women are red faced and gasping in amazement. Angie's second and third orgasms come one right after the other.

She moans and rolls her head on the crappy motel room pillow before gazing with wide eyes into Hekapoo's blazing ones. Her tongue drops down onto Angie's lips again and they commence to make out. angie notices her tongue had changed flavor.

"ME! I'm tasting me. My cunt." Angie thinks in amazement as Hekapoo slurps and licks the inside of Angie's mouth. Angie reaches up and cups a tit that had slipped from it's bra. Her thumb rubbed a long thick nipple. It was as hard as a diamond. Soon both women's hands have descended to the others crotch and their fingers are pressing, scissoring, insistent to get the other to orgasm again.

Angie has no idea when she got so competitive but now that she is...she has no intention of orgasming again before Hekapoo does! Many minutes later Angie has orgasmed six times while Hekapoo is laying back beside her and lit a joint with a cocky grin.

"Want a hit?" She asks passing the milf the lit marijuana. Angie takes it with a smile, a long lock of hair has stuck to her sweaty forehead. She blows the weed out and smiles happily.

"This was incredible Hekapoo. It is so naughty too!" She giggles in amazement as Hekapoo leans down and kisses Angie's blushing cheek.  
"That's what makes it so much fun." Hekapoo teases her with another tit squeeze making Angie giggle and bat at her a little. Her mind reeling. She finally sighs and looks into Hekapoo's glorious eyes.

"How long can we keep this up? I mean realisitically there has to be-" Hekapoo cut her off with a smoking hot kiss, their tongues dance familiar with each other. Almost as if they had been fucking for years and years. Hekapoo shakes her head insistently.

"No you don't get it. We do this as long as we want. Whenever we want to do it. And I want to do it a lot. How does next week same time same place sound? Because this. This entire thing that we've got going on? I like it too." Hekapoo says with a smirk. Angie bites her lips before nodding in agreement. A sudden thought comes to the mother.

"What about Marco?" Hekapoo shrugs.

"What about him? He is fine sharing me with his mother. I think you are both hot as hell and I am down to fuck you both whenever. So why worry right?" Angie is about to protest before she simply grins and shrugs helplessly.

"You are probably right. I want to keep doing this as long as we can. And next week here works great." She says with a smile before they went back to cuddling. And fucked six more times before finally calling it a day.

Angie walks to her car with a swing in her hips. She skips the last few steps happy as can be. She slips in behind the carwheel and sighs in delight. She is amazed that she can even walk after that intense fucking! SHe drives off in the afterglow. A strange sense dripping through her, as if she had been asleep for a long time and just recently woke up. Woke up to a honeymoon, a never ending one.

"A second honeymoon." She muses as she runs her hand through her damp hair. They had gone a couple of rounds in the showers before leaving.

"I like it." She smiles and sighs in delight one final time.

**Review. More updates if more reviews. Especially for less popular stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review. More updates if more reviews. Would be cool to see art work of this or any of the other stories.**

Angie carefully parks her car in front of the familiar motel and slides from it with a grin and a wiggle. She waves to the local homeless man that she sees there every time that she spends some time with Hekapoo.

The two lovely ladies had been indulging their more base desires for what was a few weeks now. They would meet up, kiss, fuck, have some drinks, fuck, watch television, fuck, shower, fuck, go dancing, shower again and end the night with a hot steamy lesbian love making session.

Angie had never felt this alive in her entire life! The mother felt as if she was on a strange second honeymoon, she did not know what the future was going to hold for her or for Hekapoo but she did know that this was a wonderful beautiful thing that the two of them were engaging in. And she was positive that she did not want it to end.

She went to their favorite room and knocked rapidly a few times. Her smile was large and she was already red faced and squirming in delight. She sighs in happiness and expectant joy. Sure their relationship was mostly a mindless sexual one, but it was all so fun! So thrilling and taboo. After all making love to her sons fiancee...cheating on her husband...living this strange double life...she didn't want it to end! She hears some shifting behind the door. Her ears prick up in confusion. It sounded like whispering and shushing behind the door.

"Come in darling." A silky sweet voice calls out. The woman hefts her fine breasts, she was not wearing a bra today but that hardly mattered since she would soon be nude as hell. Angie pushes the door open and locks it behind her. Her mini skirt is on the floor, followed by her earrings, her thong, her shirt that hugs her massive bouncy pretty milf tits. She is nude in front of Hekapoo who is wearing golden bracelets around her arms. They are an amazing contrast against her slightly dusky skin.

The two women are instantly in each others arms. Kissing ruby red lips, gripping big squishy yet amazingly strong booty's. Their legs entwine and their eyes flutter close as they breath in complete sync.

Hekapoo finally pulls away and cups Angie's face and pulls it so that they are eye to eye now.  
"I want to talk to you about something. Something important. I want this to happen and I think that you will enjoy it too. I think that it will be good for you. But if you are uncomofrotable we can end it at any time." Hekapoo says as she guides Angie to the bed.  
"W-what is it?" Angie asks nervously they had never gone too extreme in their lovemaking, it was actually amazingly sweet how much they seemed to care for each other. Sure Hekapoo liked it a bit rougher...but she was always just so sweet with Angie.

"I am more then willing to hear it." Angie says softly caressing Hekapoo's hand with her thumb. Hekapoo beams before whistling.  
"Okay, she said that she is open to it. Come on out!" The bathroom door opened and Angie blushes before covering her mouth in surprise. Marco was standing there, completely nude, his face was also a bright red and he was squirming a bit. She should have noticed how tall he had gotten over the years, or his chiseled muscles and impressive abs and biceps. But what she really noticed was that he had a cock that was practically twenty inchs long and as girthy as a sausage. Angie stares in amazement before Marco clears his throat and she tears her eyes away to focus on her sons face.

"She is my fiancee. And this isn't the first time that I've watch her do her...fun...and it's been so long..." Marco hesitates and grins nervously. Angie pales and her mouth flaps open.

"But I...I mean...you're my son!"  
"It's not akward for me. If its weird for you then I can leave." Marco said with a slightly downtrodden expression. Angie gulps and steels herself.  
"No! You are right, she is your fiancee, and I am lucky enough to be included...stay. I really don't mind. After all if it wasn't for you the two of us would never have met. Please Marco...stay..."Angie says with a disarming grin that makes Marco's heartbeat go a thousand beats per second, he slowly moves over to a chair that is facing the bed, put up his feet and gripped his massive throbbing man meat in his hands. He gives it a pump and smiles disarmingly towards his mom.

Angie gulps before turning to Hekapoo. She had never performed for an audicence before...Angie kisses Hekapoo's neck, dark and tasty. She moves her hands upwards and cups Hekapoo's nice firm bouncy breasts, her thumbs rubbed her long thick nipples making the red head gasp and bite at the air. The two women are soon entwined. Their legs tangled together and their dripping wet cunts rubbing up and down in delight. Their juices were leaking out of them. Their eyes closed as they scissored.

Angie becomes aware of Marco's gasping and the fapping noise coming from his cock. Her eyes open for a peek and she nearly feels her legs give out. He is moving at a super sonic pace, anyone else would have probably given up by now and just started to furiously orgasm. But somehow Marco was still holding on. Keeping his eyes locked firmly on the two nude bodies. They warped and wrapped and soon Angie found herself with her hands pressed to the head board on her knees with her booty sticking out and wiggling in delight. Hekapoo's long strong knowledge filled fingers were pushing against her pussy lips, pressing and flicking. Studying and exploring.

Angie gasps as a nice firm spank to her ass cheeks makes her stiffen and then relax, the pain was like a dull throbbing heat in her rear but she did not care. Sometimes they were careful not to leave any marks. But a lot of the time after their love making sessions Angie would return to her house with scratches on her back, large red handprints burnt into her ass cheeks, and a clearly groped side, and hickies covering her nipples and chest and neck.

Angie licks her lips anc closes her eyes as Hekapoo's manic pace increases so that soon the two women are gasping in delight. Angie can't take any more and pulls away. She can't make a mess, not yet. She glances at Marco again. He is a constant prescence, but not an unwelcome one. She smiles at her son and wonders why he is no longer masturbating. He is squeezing the base of his cock shaft, his lips open, sweat shining on his waxed chest. He waits with a grin as she slowly lowers her pussy onto Hekapoo's face, the hottie is wiggling in delight as she grips Angie's love handles.

"That's right hot mama! Come to mama!" Hekapoo squeals in delight before her tongue is put to better use eating Angie out. Angie gasps and gargles a bit in surprise and delight. Her eyes cross and soon she is humping Hekapoo's cute little face. She then practically falls forwards and starts to finger and lick Hekapoo's pussy lips excitedly. She can feel her nipples harden, her eyes cross, every last inch of her is alive and thriving and absolutely in love with every last inch of Hekapoo's gorgeous body!

Angie sucks and licks and slurps and even gives little bites now and again. Hekapoo is giving out deep low moans that echo in the small slightly dinghy motel room. Angie could be anywhere at the moment, her mind is entirely snapped, her senses are on fire...and all she wants and needs is Hekapoo's nice sweet loving. Angie tosses her head up and with a deep sweet moan finds her self orgasming. She slowly slides down Hekapoo's strong young tight body. She is so spontaneous, so carefree.

The advantages of youth Angie guesses. Hekapoo gives her booty a firm spank as she gargles angie's cum.  
"Hey don't hog it all." Marco teases before he presses his lips to Hekapoo's moving from the chair to the bed in one bound. Angie finds herself gazing in amazement at her cute young sons cute young ass and tight firm balls that look full to bursting. She wonders if he produces that much cum or if he is just sort of...storing it...in anticipation for today!

Angie turns her attention back to Hekapoo's cute thighs and nice drippy pussy. She dives her tongue back into the sweet tasting woman and gazes upwards, her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head as she watches in delight and amazement. She had no idea that Marco would be...this involved...she thought that he was just a weird guy with a voyuer and cuckold fetish. But right now he is eagerly sucking Hekapoo's damp lips and exchanging the lady cum back and forth with absolutely no shame at all. Angie worries for a moment that this might negatively affect Marco...after all he is tasting...well...her...But then Hekapoo wraps her petite ankles behind Angie's head and shoves her even deeper into her pussy.

Angie is preoccupied with that for what feels like hours until she tastes Hekapoo's body tense up. She knows the symptoms and rides out Hekapoo's orgasm, masturbating and eating her out for an additional ten to twenty minutes before pulling her soaked red face out. Angie gasps and stares with wide eyes as Hekapoo suckles on Marco's massive cock. It is covered in veins...Angie is amazed that it can even fit inside of Hekapoo's pussy. Hekapoo is just so god damn tight! And that cock is just so god damn big!

He is thrusting slightly, his back is arched and his butt is clenched. Angie is massaging Hekapoo's booty, her hands trapped between the womans butt meat and the bed that is softly rocking to their gentle love making. Hekapoo gives Marco's cock a little bite making him yelp before he grips her hair in two big handfulls and thrusts all the way to the back of her mouth. Angie gasps, wanting to cover her mouth but unable to do so. Instead she stares in mute wide eyed fascination as Marco fills his fiancee's lips to bursting, her cheeks balloon outwards and Hekapoo sucks it all up with an eager squeal. She exchanges a wide tight lipped smile with the red faced and panting Marco. Not a drip of the sticky cum is dripping from her lips.

Hekapoo turns to look at Angie swallows and sticks her tongue out like a magic trick. Her mouth is covered in spiderwebs of Marco's semen.  
"AAAAAA!" Hekapoo pronounces before grinning and moving forwards, her tongue still wiggling before she took Angie's face in her hands and crashes their lips together. Angie shrieks in delight before a new flavor is added to the familiar one. Hekapoo's mouth tastes different from before, and it finally hits Angie what the mysterious delicious flavor is.

"Marcos...cum..."She breathes out in amazement. Her sons thick hot sticky semen was sliding down her throat. Dancing on her taste buds. Making her mind go absolutely wild! She arches her boobs into Hekapoo's and the two women continue to make out in delight. Their hands cup and squeeze their eyes close and Angie pulls Hekapoo's slightly wider ass onto her lap. Soon the two breeder hipped women are in their afterglow. Nothing could break through to them.

Then Marco moans and a long hot thick rope of cum slaps itself against Angie's right side. She gazes down at her shoulder in silent wonder before another slap got her in the face. She stares at Marco and then at the wide eyed nervous Hekapoo.

"Oh shit...sorry mom..."Marco says nervously chuckling and rubbing the back of his head. "You two were just so hot...so cute...I had to let out another load or else I would-" Angie holds up a finger and scoops some of Marco's cum off of her face. She pops the fingers into her mouth and shivers.

"Mom?" Marco asks as she gazes at his dick in wonder before moving to Hekapoo's nipple and starting to suck the cum off of it. Making the hot young fiancee gasp and roll her eyes in her head in delight.

"MMMM. That's it cutie pie. You suck that tit." Hekapoo encourages her lover rubbing the back of her head.

"This is fine. This is all fine. Nothing incestous going on here." Angie tries to reassaure herself. After all it wasn't like he was fucking her...She wondered though...Just what did that massive cock taste like? It looked sooooo good! And that wouldn't be crossing the line right? To taste it? As long as he didn't slide it insdie of her then it would be fine right? They would still have a normal relationship...she just would have happened to have helped her son relieve some...pressure...

Angie shakes her head and pops off as Hekapoo takes her face in her hands and licks up the rest of MArco's cum.

The three depart after a shower and a nap. Angie and Hekapoo exchange a long lingering kiss and Angie goes to give Marco a handshake not knowing what to do next. But instead he pulls her in for a hug and gives his shorter mother a quick peck to the lips.

"See you soon mom." He says. She can feel his erection on her thigh and she shivers in amazement. She has never felt it before. He was so big and strong and his balls were full to the brim with baby batter...he could breed a fertile woman with a drop of his cum!

"But...I don't want to have my sons baby!" Angie announces to herself as she drove away. She shakes her head wondering where that thought came from. After all she didn't want a baby in her life period! She sighs and touches her face. They were both so impulsive...so...romantic...She licks her fingers and tastes Hekapoo on her lips, and Marco's massive dick. She had not sucked it or had him stick it inside of her so it was all still okay. Nothing wrong. Nothing like incest. She was fine, it was all normal! She wasn't going to get fucked by her own son!

The excuse did not even last two hours into their next session.

**Review. Faster updates for all of the stories if there are faster reviews. Would love to see artwork of this or any of the other stories. Or see different versions of these stories or whatever IDK.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review.**

Marco and Hekapoo are already at it when Angie walks in. She smiles, kicks the door closed and drops her bathrobe that she had worn all the way to the motel on the edge of town. She had been blushing the entire time that she had driven. She was nude beneath it, if she had been pulled over, or someone stopped to look too closely she could have been in a world of trouble.

Marco's hand is glancing over Hekapoo's big round rear. Sometimes pausing to give it a nice long grope. Angie grips one ass cheek and then the other. Her eyes glance needfully towards the massive dick that is waving in Hekapoo's face. Angie had been fantasizing about that cock for days now...She had no clue why! She wa spositive if she just got a quick taste of his semen then it would all go back to normal and nothing would change.

She got onto the bed and started crawling forwards. Her eyes had a thin sheen of make up on and they were practically popping from their dusky sockets. She licks her lips. Hekapoo stops just long enough to give her illicit lover a long lingering kiss to the cheek and a pat to her full lovely rear.

"God your figure is so hot Angie. I hope that I look that good when I am your age." Hekapoo moans out in delight as she studie's the milf beside her. Angie blushes before giving Hekapoo a loving kiss to the cheek right back.

"Trust me darling it took years for me to look this good. You already have a head start!" She then glances back towards the massive throbbing awaiting dick and closed her eyes before taking several deep breaths. When she opens her eyes again the dick is sticking into her face.

"Do you want a taste mom?" Marco asks like the gentleman that he is. Hekapoo is already licking it again and hefting his large heavy balls. Angie glances between the two of them and gasps in delight, then attempts to keep her face look nuetral again.

"Is...is that okay with you two?" They glance and nod excitedly. Angie opens her mouth, wet with saliva and she pushes the cock head into her mouth. Before she can control herself she is soon gobbling down the entire length. Shoving inc h after stretching delightful inch deep into her throat. Her eyes close as she grips the back of MArco's ass and gives it a quick loving pinch making him yelp and jump in her mouth. She moans and Hekapoo's lips are besides hers. Kissing and licking and slurping as much of the magnificent cock as she can get, the shaft is massive and there is plenty left over sticking out of her mouth. Plenty to share with her lover!

Marco is gasping and thrusting into his moms mouth with a furious pace that makes her groan and wiggle in delight. Both women are gasping and slurping up and down the massive cock that is stretching their mouths to the limit. Angie's eyes widen, her pace quickens she gasps and pulls away. Gulping down air.

"Mom? Shit that wasn't-" Before Marco can continue she is right back to sucking gratefully on his cock, not missing a beat. Her eyes are closed again and Hekapoo winks up at Marco.

"Mommy was just catching her breath. Weren't you hot stuff?" She says before flirtatiously spanking Angie's ass making her groan in delight. Her lips part and she slurps with all of her might, sucking as much of his dick as she can stuff into her eager mouth. Marco moans as her hands cup his balls and he begins to pulse deep into her mouth. Angie starts squealing in happiness as the cum floods her mouth.

She sucks deeply, as jolt after jolt of hot sticky sweet and slightly salty cum floods her mouth. She gazes upwards at Marco and pops her lips even wider. Her eyes are slightly crossed from all of the cum that has just flooded her mouth. It drips down her chin and splatters against her tits.

"Hey! Don't waste that!" Hekapoo chides the milf and dives in in happiness. Her tongue is strong and nimble and licks up and down the milfs lilly white skin before leaping right back up to Angie's still parted lips and slapping them together. The two women moan loudly, their noses whistle as they breath heavily. Their hands fold into the others long long luxurious and slightly silky hair. They gasp and groan, arching their backs, rubbing their nipples up and down the other. Soon they are in their own little trance.

"His cum..."Angie groans out. She has just realized that she has swallowed an awful lot of her sons semen. She should be frightened, she should be ashamed. She should be running and screaming and driving back teary eyed to her beloved husband to explain everything to him. But instead she just squeezes Hekapoo's massive breasts as Hekapoo absentmindedly rubs up and down her cute firm perky booty. Then gave her a smack that was hard enough for Angie's tongue to fly to the back of HEkapoo's throat. Both moan in delight as they slurp loudly. Exchanging spit and semen in a delighted haze.

Angie gulps in happiness, a fire burning in the core of her being and slowly arching up her back before making her lose what little sense she had left. She pushes Hekapoo back, her hand stands out starkly on Hekapoo's slightly darker skin. She leans over, face down, raising her posterior as she kisses one of Hekapoo's dark black chocolate nipples before moving smoothly and sensually over the hot young woman's firm core, squeezing the massive bouncy DDD cup breasts on her way over Hekapoo's cute little belly button before finally reaching the dripping wet eager pussy.

Hekapoo grins and winks when Angie gazes up at her.

"He went down on you a lot huh?" Angie says licking her lips, knowing that her lips were going to be where her son's lips had been...It was almost too hot to think about!

"His tongue is amazing. And after you went down on him I am sure that your son is more then willing to show you just how good he is." Hekapoo grips Angie's hair and shoves the hot red headed milfs face right into her pussy. Angie screams as her mind starts to go blank. She wanders her tongue through Hekapoo's folds, finding her jewel and lovingly caressing it with her tongue. Hekapoo is soon huffing and puffing in delight.

Angie can't believe that this is her brand new wonderful life! That this is what she is doing every single week. She had been telling her husband that she had taken up a new work out/dance routine that called for her attention for long periods of time once a week. Or she said that she was staying over at a friends house for some 'girl time'. Rafael much to her amazement, never questioned it, or tried to talk to her about it. He just let her go on her merry way.

She almost felt bad for lying to the man for so long. But she squeezed Hekapoo's large firm womanly hips and knew that it was worth it. She wasn't throwing away two decades worth of happily wedded life...not really. After all she still came back to his bed every single night right? He would completely understand it!

Angie gasps when she feels a hand spank her nice firm juicy ass cheeks. Then they moved to her hips and squeezed them. She pops up, her face blushing as she glances over her shoulders and sees Marco aiming his massive throbbing red hot cock head straight towards her dripping wet pussy.

"M-MArco!" She cried out in amazement at his boldness. His cock head penetrates her pussy lips and she stiffens instinctively as the apple sized cock head spreads her legs.

"Sorry mom! I just can't resist! Do you have any idea how hot you two look right now?" He moans out before she feels her head pulled back down to the juicy dripping wet pussy lips. As she takes Hekapoo's pussy back in between her lips she is then filled to tearing with her sons amazingly large throbbing cock. It fills her up to the brim. She freezes and then licks as Marco slowly and softly rocks himself in and out of her pussy.

Angie moans as the pleasure starts to overcloud her mind. She was retreating to a more primitive mind. Which was simple, straightforward, and delightful. Cock in pussy felt good. Fuck big throbbing nice dick. Don't think. Just fuck!

She shimmy's her hips and adjusts herself as well as she can to the dick that was starting to stretch her out, break her in, move her around. Turn her inside out into a pleasure soup! Angie moans as Marco starts to thrust firmly into her, his dick still had some cum clinging to the long thick hard dick as it slipped easily in and out of her dripping wet pussy. His dick was slapping experimentally against her womb. Both could feel it but neither could discuss it. After all that would have crossed the incest line right?

Angie huffs and pants as MArco groans in complete control of his body, or at least trying to make the illusion that he was in complete control of his big strong alpha male body. His cock was thrusting in and out of her as his balls smacked her legs, making her thighs slippery and her knees weak. Hekapoo was orgasming inside of Angie's mouth, Hekapoo's face was curling up into a massive grin. Her eyes were crossing and her legs were resting crossed over Angie's lower back as the absolutely drop dead gorgeous milf was slowly getting put through her new paces. The women were gasping in time, trying to match pitch and intensity with each other.

Marco was joining in, and the three were singing in loving delight. Angie gasps as she feels his dick stiffen and the nut juice start to leak out of her beloved son and slowly and softly splash into her awaiting womb, filling her up like she was a flowerpot and his dick was the stem. She moans and wiggles her hips as Hekapoo rubs her face and pulls it upwards to gaze intensely into her future mom-in-laws face.

"God you look lovely getting fucked by your son." Hekapoo speaks with pure loving praise. Not judging at all. Making Angie feel lighter and lighter, her eyes were nearly shining with hearts as she gazes at the supportive friend that she found in this younger twenty five year old woman. Angie's eighteen year old son moans as he pops out of Angie and wipes his forehead and breathes in joy, he can't believe it! He just came inside of his mom! Hard! That had to be one of the biggest loads of his entire life! And Angie took it like a complete champ! Not even flinching when he began to orgasm hard and insistently. He had expected some thrashing or swearing. At the worst this would all be over and their relationship ruined forever. Bur right now Marco had never felt closer to his mom.

Angie gazes over her shoulder at Marco and her eyes flash like a predator spotting it's prey. MArco gulps before yelping when she jumps and lands stradling Marco, her hands on his chest and her pussy kissing his cock head before she spears herself on his long hard dick.

"Oh god this is so hot." Hekapoo moans out as she starts to play with her still damp cunt. Her eyes crossing as she watches Angie start to hump up and down Marco's long hard cock.

"I haven't cum yet baby. Please, help mommy get off one mroe time." She begs in delight. Angie moans as Hekapoo cups her breasts and starts to play and tease her nipples. Pulling and twisting and yanking. Hekapoo slides around the bed until she is stradling Marco's face, her cunt pressed to his lips. Marco kisses her in delight as his hips move on their own. Slapping his long hard erection deep into his mothers awaiting womb. Angie gasps, her face bright rred, her hands clutch and tear at the bedspread.

"Oh my! Oh my! OHHHH!" Angie groans loudly, her hips wiggling her eyes crossing. She has not experienced this much pleasure in a long time. She doesn't know how to describe it. The taboo certainly plays a part. But she also feels as if this dick was designed for her pussy, as if she could never go back to living a life that did not involve this massive throbbing erection playing with her insides. Marco's cock seemed to be reshaping her pussy, making her into little more then a thrashing climaxing bimbo. Her lips parted and her tongue stuck out lewdly and invitingly.

An invitation that Hekapoo took full advantage of. The two women moan as their lips collide and lock and start to slurp and suck at the others tongues. Hekapoo can feel Angie's hands dig into her nice meaty ass cheeks as Marco thrusts harder and harder into his own mother. Angie's eyes roll as she bucks wildly. She feels Hekapoo's fingernails dig into her shoulders and bites at the cute younger womans lips making the twenty five year old gasp and press their nipples together harder and harder. Nearly chest fucking the sexy milf.

Angie finally breaks away from the kiss, her eyes wide and filled with joy filled tears. The pleasure is too much and she feels it spread through out her entire body before exploding like a time bomb inside of her.

"OOOOO! Baby! Yes! Yes babe! Yes my darlings!" Angie moans hooking her hands behind her head and rubbing her fingers through her long luxurious hair as Marco groans and wiggles his tongue deep into Hekapoo's tasty little folds. Hekapoo's pussy contracts and she moans in delight before leaning over to grip Marco's shaft and jerk and squeeze as if she is forcing more and more and more of his cum deep into his moms cunt.

"Yeah that's right. Orgasm into your mother, cum in her womb. Fuck her right up baby." Hekapoo encourages Marco. Marco smiles and spanks Hekapoo's expansive bottom. Angie gasps and plops backwards, her body filled to bursting with more of Marco's tasty tasty cum. She brings two fingers downwards and scoops a big fingerful of cum before pressing her fingers to her lips and slurping it down in delight. Her eyes closing and her body shivering in happiness and joy. Her eyes close as the bed continues to rock as Marco and Hekapoo fuck beside her. Angie can't stand of move or join in. Her body is too exhausted.

She drifts off to sleep and reawakens hours later being cuddled by Hekapoo and Marco who are gazing at her with wide bedroom eyes. Their breath blowing across her cheeks.

"Hey." She mumbles out before getting a kiss to her still sensitive nipples by the lovers.

"Hey." Marco mumbles back before pressing his lips to hers.  
"This changes everything." Angie giggles before tapping her chin. "I'm going to have to go back onto the pill. Because otherwise we might have a little problem. And I don't know whatever I am going to tell your father..."

Hekapoo shuts her up with a deep kiss that involves plenty of tongue.

"MMM. Don't worry about it. Whatever happens happens." She ends with a little nibble to the hot milfs lips making Angie gasp and wiggle. And a glow seemed to fill the room as Angie's second honeymoon pretty much turned into a grander and better third honeymoon.

"So spontaneous." angie mumbles as she drops off to sleep, feeling Hekapoo cupping and squeezing her massive bouncy tits in delight and Marco's large still hard and ready to pound whenever cock slip into her damp slippery pussy. "So romantic."

**Review. Faster updates if faster reviews. Especially if the less popular stuff gets reviews. It would be cool to see artwork of this or any of my other stuff.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Review Faster things if more reveiws!**

The day was beautiful. But Angie was stressed, she had the large plastic bag beside her. She had taken all of the evidence so that her husband would not find it. She turns to Marco and Hekapoo's small apartment and knocks on the door. She squeezes the bag close to her and takes a deep breath.

The door opens and Marco grins, he is slightly sweaty with a tank top on and work out shorts, his muscles are straining out of his clothes. His eyes are bright and his hair disheveled.

'Oh God how can I not fuck him right now?' Angie thinks to herself as Marco grins and wraps his arms around her hips before pulling her into the small apartment.

"MOM! You're here! What a great surprise!" He practically crows. She can feel his lust filled penis starting to grow against her thighs and shivers in delight before shaking her head. She had to remain in control of this situation or else she would never be able to get out what she needed to say.

"Marco I actually have something very important to tell you...and Hekapoo...and we...mmmm..."She moans as her son kisses her neck and starts to massage her breasts. He was very energetic and handsy today. She gasps and arches her back, digging her booty into his crotch and feeling his cock ballooning even bigger and bigger against her.

"Marco...darling...ppppplllleeeeaaaassseeee..."She moans out as he nibbles on her cheek. Hekapoo comes out of their small work out room that they had installed when they had first moved in. Angie blushes as she admires the womans dark skin that went wonderfully with the yellow and fire red booty shorts and crop top that she had on.

"MMM. Heya Angie." Hekapoo purrs as she kisses the milf's cheek. She then pauses with her hands resting softly on Angie's hips and frowns in concentration. "I think that you have something big to tell us don't you? Marco? Love? Lay off for a second." Marco pouts as he stares over his moms head at the shorter incredibly stacked woman and then releases his milf mom before taking her hand.

Hekapoo and Marco lead her into their rather large living room. Angie is not entirely sure where the couple got all of the money for this apartment. It was incredibly large and completely furnished. It in fact seemed to grow every time that she was there. It was a little strange. She sighs and sits down on their white leather couch and glances between the two of them. The plastic bag hugged close to her pink sweater that hugs every last drool worthy curve of her impressive body.

"Well kids...We both know that we've been having fun the past few weeks." She gasps as Marco lays a hand on her thigh and Hekapoo one on her cheek.  
"MMM. Have we ever." Hekapoo winks flirtatiously causing Angie's heart to beat faster and faster.

"That's enough. But well. We have been having a lot of fun. But we also haven't been very careful. At all. Marco you have orgasmed more times inside of me then I think your father ever has. Now a girl can like a good cream pie now and again but so constantly...well all of that cum had to go somewhere..." She sighs, the golden after glow of a third honeymoon was fading and now the cold light of reality was setting in. She opens the bag and points at the plastic stick sitting at the top of the pile of other plastic sticks.

"We might have a bit of a situation..."She says with a nervous grin wondering how they were going to respond. Marco looks shocked and Hekapoo actually starts to grin.

"Woohoo! Marco! You machine!" Hekapoo says punching her boyfriends arm making him wince. He grins before gripping Angie's chin and bringing her in for a nice sloppy kiss. She squeals before sighing into it as his tongue plays with her cheeks and mouth.

"We are willing to drop everything mom. I mean we can talk about this but uh..." Marco glances at Hekapoo who sits up eagerly grinning.

"Okay, let's vote. Who want's to give it away to an adoption agency?" Hekapoo says snapping her fingers. None of them move. "Okay now who wants to abort it?" She says, still none of them move. Hekapoo grins mischeviously. "Okay then, who here wants to give birth, and raise it as our own in one big happy family?" Hekapoo says eagerly. Marco and Angie's and Hekapoo's hands shot right up and instantly clasped causing Angie to gasp in delighted amazement.

"You two...I mean...Marco! Aren't you a little young to become a father?" She says trying to put even a shred of sanity back into the world. Marco shrugs and wraps his arms around Angie before pulling her close and nuzzling his moms hair.

"MMM. Yeah probably. But I've got a couple of hot ass fiancee's who will help with any problems that might come up. And you've raised me it can't be that hard right? We just have fun, enjoy ourselves and give the baby a happy home. If you want to move in with us."

"Oh yes! Please Angie! Please move in! I would love to live with my best friend!" Hekapoo says eagerly before kissing Angie's cheeks and hefting one of her large breasts that seemed to melt deliciously and warmly in her hands. "Just think of how much space we have here, how great it would be to have you here...I would help with everything! Say yes! Say yes!" Angie moans and wiggles in delight trying to think, trying to wrap her head around all that was happening.

"I...I don't know. I mean I love your father Marco...but...well..."

"Hey if he doesn't excite you sexually and romantically dump his ass and move on. We can help him find a nice hot gal to move onto. You can still be friends but lets be honest...you are really really craving this nice fine cock..."Hekapoo whispers in Angie's ear. "And my nice full lips..." She kisses Angie's ear and makes the love sick woman shiver and moan in delight arching her back and shaking her head back and forth.

"Yes...I think that all of this will work out just nicely, I am fine with this! But darling...Are you sure? I mean this is more then just fooling around. We have crossed a pretty big line in life..." Angie says nervously clutching Marco's hand as she rubs Hekapoo's face with her thumb.

"Oh we are totally down for this. Sure it is surprising. But you know we can deal with it. I am perfectly happy taking you into our life. And I don't mind sharing you with Hekapoo."

"As long as I get to share you guys then I am perfectly alright." Hekapoo says with a glint in her eyes as she leans forwards and kisses Angie's lips, her tongue darting in and swirling around thoughtfully. Hekapoo rubs Angie's belly and can just imagine it when it starts to balloon outwards. She grins lechorously before she turns to Marco.

"Of course though...This means that I want to get knocked up too. It's no fair if she gets to have your kid and I don't. and I want at least three of them so like...you know..."Hekapoo bites her lips and wiggles her hips in delight. Angie can feel Marco's erection against her booty and grins nervously as she glances between the two of them.

"I will watch but I might have to sit this one out, just you know for the babies sake." She says with a nervous giggle as Marco strips off his clothes and nudely picks up the yelping excited Hekapoo before marching straight for their bedroom. Angie following afterwards with a large horny smile on her face. a blush covering it. She watches as Marco places Hekapoo gently on the bed like she is some sort of princess and he is willing to do whatever it is that she orders. He kisses her and gropes her nice large bouncy tits. He flicks her nipple and slurps on her tongue. His throbbing monster of a dick is hanging like a third leg in between his thighs. Angie wiggles out of her skirt and panties before she grips her sons shaft and helps slide it into the awaiting extra wet and extra tight pussy that was waiting to get ravaged.

"You know if we are lucky we might even be able to have them on the same day!" Angie says excitedly as Marco starts to thrust in and out of the moaning Hekapoo. Her tongue sticking out lewdly and sexually as she wraps her arms around his neck and humps back along his massive rock hard erection that was turning her insides into little more then a pleasure soup!

Marco grunts and increases the speed of his thrusts. His eyes closing as he huffs and pants. Angie grips Hekapoo's ankles and pulls them up and places them on top of Marco's shoulders. Holding them in place while grinning widely. The two red headed women shriek in delight as Marco leans down to nibble on Hekapoo's nipples. It was almost as if the two were connected.

"Oh my god! Oh shit!" Hekapoo howls out as Marco continues to ravish her insides. Turning them into a massive pool of pleasure jelly. "You stud! You demon dicked stud! Fuck me up! Screw me into submission! Oh holy shit I fucking love it!" Hekapoo shrieked screaming and swearing and gasping as her eyes crossed.

Marco smirks. His skin is slick with sweat as his hands holds Hekapoo's hips firmly, trying to keep the shaking orgasming girl in check.

"Yeah...yes...oh man...I can't believe this!" He moans out through clenched teeth. He moans as Angie kisses him lovingly. The mother and son duo lock lips as their tongues start to dance over each other. Sometimes breaking up for air but mostly too focused on kissing to worry.

"Hot." Marco moans.

"Stud." Angie agrees, they can't think or talk straight anymore, they are far too obsessed with fucking, and kissing, and experiencing this overwhelming glow that was turning them on. Turning them into glowing gods!

"Cutie pies." Hekapoo winks as her tongue pops out of her mouth and she bites it. Her nipples were two hard nubs that could cut through glass. She moans and arches her back as her eyes close and her tight slippery pussy walls tighten firmly.

"I'm going to be a dad." Marco thinks softly to himself as he continues to hump into Hekapoo's tight twat. His orgasm comes like a flooding river, filling her up slowly but consistently. Hekapoo moans as she feels her cream pied pussy starting to leak. Her womb is full of his semen, his swimmers finding a home and filling her up. His thick hot salty sweet cream makes her legs go weak and her eyes close as she attempts to keep her mind. Soon Hekapoo is gasping as she tries her hardest not to cum. Soon though Marco is orgasming deeply inside of her. Her eyes close as she feels his second load fill her up to bursting before she falls back with a large gasp.

"That was lovely darlings." Angie says happily clapping her hands before cupping her own belly and gazing longingly towards the two young sweaty lovers. "Isn't that right baby? We just saw daddy make a new sibling for you!"

Angie said cooing to her stomach making Hekapoo chuckle deeply while Marco blushed.

"Mom! Don't be weird! Now get over here so that we can cuddle." He said grabbing Angie by the wrist and pulling her over so that she was now spooned between Marco and Hekapoo. Angie sighs in delight as she cups their cheeks and kisses one and then the other.

"This is so beautiful." She sighs wiggling her hips against them. "I can't wait to move in. Oh and I have just the person in mind for your father Marco! I just know that they will hit it off! Your father is a complete sweetheart but this just feels right! We won't be able to tell anyone about this...but it will all work out." She finishes as Marco catches her chin and brings his tongue into her mouth making her sigh in delight.

"Yeah. I can't wait for this." He grins and rubs their noses together while Hekapoo pants and blushes trying to get her body back to normal.

"God you two are so hot. I just can't even with you two." She sighs in delight as she hugs Angie from behind. A few pearly droplets of cum drips from her cunt and spill onto Angie's ass making the pregnant milf gasp and bite her lips.

**Review more stuff if the less popular stuff gets reviewed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Review. More updates if more reviews.**

"So you knocked up your mom huh?" Marco nearly choked on the glass that he was drinking out of and turned with wide nervous eyes to look at a smirking Janna. She was wearing a top hat, and a black dress that held her impressive curves and made her figure look amazing. She smirks and glances up and down.

His tuxedo was cut tightly so that you could make out a lot of his impressive muscles.  
"Not bad Diaz. Never thought you had it in you."  
"What do you want witch?" He says with an irritated frown. He had no idea why he had agreed to invite the chaotic nuetral psycho to his wedding. He wasn't even sure if he had. She did have an irritating habit of just showing up places.

"Eighty thousand dollars." Janna says smiling then frowning. "Or else I make your life a living hell."  
"I don't have that kind of money lying around. I've got twenty bucks in my pocket. Do you want that?" He said. Janna taps her chin with a long sharp fingernail that had a skull painted on it. She shrugs and holds out her hand.

"Yeah sure. I'll take what I can get." Marco frowns and mutters about black mail and extortion as he dug out his cash and slaps it into her hand.

"So you won't tell anyone about this? Because I really can't deal with you being insane right now." He says as he glances around looking for his mother lover. Angie is standing beside Rafael and talking animatedly with her exhusband. They were still on amazing terms and considered each other good friends. Rafael of course had been confused and hurt when his wife told him that she wanted a divorce. And Angie had been confused and concerned wondering if she was doing the right thing.

After all throwing away twenty years of marraige for a fling with her son was a crazy thing to do. But then after a few weeks when she had moved in with Marco and Hekapoo she knew that it was the right thing to do and had loved every last second of it. With absolutely zero regrets. In fact if anything she was just getting happier as time went on.

"How did you even figure out that Ihad...ahem...you know..."Marco says wiggling his fingers as Janna winks and taps the taller muscular mans shoulder.  
"Oh Marco it is almost too easy to read you. I've spent my entire life dedicated to reading you specifically. So yeah the tway you look at her, the way that she hugs you. You are incestous freaky deviants and I am all here for it. If it makes you two happy. Or three I should say...I was originally going to ask for your first born child but meh...I don't need your bastard."

Marco shakes his head as he stares at Janna.  
"You are such a freak." She chuckles darkly before pushing up on her breasts so that a little sliver of nipple pokes out pinkly from her tight sparkly black dress with a massive boob window.  
"Yeah but you know that you love it. By the way give me a call when you get a divorce I am always here to jump your cute little bones." She winks and walks away, winding her way lusciously through the party and bumping hips with a few cute girls as she went and winking saucily at them.

Marco sighs and rubs his forehead. Sure he was out twenty bucks but it was better then having everyone learn that he was having crazy mind blowing sex with a family member every single night along with his loving super sexy older fiancee. Sure 'older' she was only about seven years older then him, but Marco was sort of into older women. They were...experienced.

He caught Angie's eye. She had started to show her belly a bit more and you would have to be an idiot not to see that she was glowing. Not noticeably pregnant yet but she would be showing soon. Marco smirks. He had never given the thought of being a dad that much weight. But with how often he had orgasmed into her unproctected pussy he would have to be an idiot to not have seen something like this coming. He was honestly excited. Plus his mom would know what to do.

Angie winks and rubs her tummy as she stares at him and even licks her lips a little before blushing and getting embarassed. She walks away quickly on her high heels, clicking loudly in the small church. Marco smirks, she was getting more and more intense and open about her needs. And he loved every last bit of it. He couldn't wait for tonight...

The organ began and everyone rapidly took their places for the wedding between Marco and Hekapoo.

Many hours of nonstop crazy partying later Angie stands at the back of a crowd of people as Marco and Hekapoo rush for a car that they climb into, there is soap on the windows that says. 'Just Married.'

She smiles as the car starts to drive away. She then rapidly rushes to the other side of the building while everyone is distracted, slips out a door and waits until the long luxuruious and pretty expensive car pulls up with a screech. She pulls open the door and jumps in with a whoop as Hekapoo puts the gas on and they screech out of the parking lot. Hekapoo is adjusting her large fluffy dress with a frown.

"God! Why do I have to have such kick ass hips! This thing makes me look fat and ridiculous!" She complains as she tries to peel off her high heel. Angie giggles as she grips Hekapoo's shoulders and brings her in for a wet sloppy kiss.

"The two of you did amazing! You were so beautiful!" She sighs as she wishes that she had gotten the chance to be up there with them. She had been seated next to Rafael and his new girlfriend, an old friend of Angie's who she had hooked him up with. They both seemed perfectly happy so there was zero animosity between the new wife, Raphael or the trio of lovers.

Marco frowns as he drives quickly through the streets. After all they had another appointment that they had to make before the evening was over. He hears some moaning and glances in the backseat to see Angie kissing Hekapoo lovingly cupping and squeezing her large brown tits. Gasping as she moans and rolls her hips in delight.

"Oh god yes. Your tongue..." Hekapoo breathes out in delight as Angie licks and slurps. Her eyes crossing as she gazes upwards at the gorgeous younger woman who had practically fallen into her life. She had never expected to be so happy so late in life. That was not true. She expected to be happy, but the happiness had just fallen from such an unexpected source. Angie groans as she pulls off her constricting dress and blinks wetly and longingly towards Hekapoo who is shimmying out of her dress with a growl.

Finally Hekapoo just grabs the front of her own wedding gown and with a loud rip tears it right off, her bare breasts bounce and she smiles admiring how large and bouncy they were.

"There you are! Hi girls." She moans out as she cups her tits and squeezes them aggressively towards Angie who giggles and kisses one nipple and then the other. Slurping it into her mouth and rolling it over her tongue and biting it softly with her teeth. Marco was making sure to drive very slowly so that the two women wouldn't accidentally hurt each other.

He chuckles as he reaches down and unzips his pants.  
"Both hands on the wheel there young man!" Angie calls up towards her son as Marco begins to jerk himself off, the car already stinks of lovemaking and sweat as Angie and Hekapoo roll on top of each other and kiss lovingly and patiently.  
"Oh come on! I'm actually expected to be the adult here while you two are being sexy beyond belief!" Marco complains as he moans and grips his dick even harder, he wants to at least get one more nut out before he had to focus back on the road.

Angie giggles as she gets to her hands and knees and places her tongue on Hekapoo's awaiting expectant flower. Giving her sexy younger lover's cunt long lingering licks. Making Hekapoo moan out and close her eyes in delight as she knuckles the back of Angie's head, rolling her hands over Angie's long luxurious gorgeous hair. Making her gasp and lick all the harder.

Many many hours later just outside of the state at a small town that they had done a bit of research on the car pulled over in front of a small building with the words 'BIG QUICK MARRIAGE! FIFTY DOLLARS!'

They stumbled out. Marco in between Angie and Hekapoo as the girls draped themselves over his arms and grinned upwards at him lovingly, their eyes filled with lust and longing clouding them. Marco practically broke the door down. The man standing at the counter glances at them and then takes a long searching amazed look.

Their clothes were provocative to say the least. Angie and Hekapoo were wearing matching corsets with small feathery frills around their legs and on their lower backs so that your eyes were instantly drawn to their cute booty's and nice firm thighs. Their full figures were pressing out of the corset, their massive tits were almost spilling out of them, they had on long opera gloves made out of fishnets. They had tight stockings and a pair of belts on and nice long luxurious high heels. Their hair was loose and they had cute little tiara's and veils on. Hekapoo's outfit was a glimmering gold and Angie was a spicey pink.

Marco was wearing an outfit very simliar to his wedding uniform. Except it was un buttoned so that you could admire his nice strong abs and impressive muscles and biceps. The three of them had had a fun wedding with their friends and family. But now they were going to have the fun naughty times that they wanted so so badly.

"Oh...yeah I think I remember this. You wanted the polyamory wedding right? Go right through she is waiting for you." The man says before thumbing towards the back room. Marco pauses before going through and glances at the man suspiciously.  
"Wait...she?"

"Hey muscles." Someone says in front of him. Janna stood at the altar with a grin and a book wearing a long luxurious blue robe covered in golden stars and a fancy hat.  
"Oh come on. Are you just everywhere now?" He complains before walking forwards anyway. She grins and shrugs.  
"Hey when I heard you were looking for someone to get you three hitched I jumped right for this job. Besides you know that I won't squeal right?" SHe says wiggling her eyebrows before glancing at the two blushing embarased women. "Which is more then I can say about these two."

"Are you wire tapping my apartment or something? How would you know all of this?" Marco complains as he walks forwards and glares down at the big breasted grinning psycho. SHe just smiles before getting on tip toes and kissing the tip of his nose.

"Oh hush you love it. Now gather around. You three came together today to get hitched without any of those annoying things like laws and paperwork right?" She says glancing between the three of them. Hekapoo is quirking an eyebrow. She likes this one, she is freaky. If she was not already in a very happy and commited relationship she might just get down and dirty. But she has Angie to seduce and fuck now. And Marco. She had plenty of people to fuck. She didn't need one more.

"Yes Janna." Angie says with a happy smile. She always liked this strange girl. She was always so optimistic! Marco rolls his eyes before Janna snaps her fingers and glances at each of them with long searching eyes.

"Okay then. You are married. Congrats." She snaps the book closed and glances around. "Well go ahead. Give each other some kisses. Some loving. Mama wants to watch." SHe grins and leans back against the wall. Marco gulps before grinning down at the two women. He grips each of their hips before pulling them close together with a squeak. He dives in. First his tongue enters Hekapoo's mouth, parting her lips, dancing over her tongue. Then he pulled away and crashes his lips to Angie's. She sighs in delight and grips one of Hekapoo's full round butt cheeks and rests her hand against the back of Marco's neck, pulling the kiss even deeper.

Hekapoo butted in so that her tongue could get to play with her two lovers and soon the three were gasping and swapping spit and kissing and licking and slurping loudly. Their hands darting and squeezing and admiring the others breasts and hips and ass cheeks and the long hard throbbing dick that was threatening to break free at any given moment.

They heard a click and Marco glances up and frowns at Janna as she takes a picture with a large old camera before handing it over to him. Hekapoo and Angie giggle as they focus exclusively on making out, their legs entwined.

"Well this was fun. Just remember to make me one of the twins godmother okay? Just in case." She says with a wink before gesturing the trio out. "Now get out of here. I have other people to marry illegally you know." She says slamming the door on them and making Hekapoo yelp as it slapped her nice round booty cheeks on the way out.

"Ow." She complains rubbing her rear.  
"Don't worry. Mama will rub it later." Angie says licking her lips before giving Hekapoo a long sweet kiss to the cheek making the younger woman blush.

"Oh my god we're married." Marco mumbles out in shock before whooping and scooping up both women bridal style before sprinting back for their car and filling the night with their whoops and squeals.  
"WE'RE MARRIED!"

**Review. More updates if more reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Review. **

Hekapoo sat in the room while glancing down at the party happening in the yard outside. She sighs and stands up before walking allauringly towards the dresser in her and Mabel Pines room. It was a pretty kick ass house. Then again the sorority that they were at wasn't known for fucking around.

S-L-U-T was pretty kick ass, and they threw the best parties and the biggest fundraisers. Which was impressive since there were not a lot of them hanging out in the sorority house. It was just Pacifica Northwest, Mabel Pines, Wendy C. Enid, Lucy Loud, Carlota Casagrande and of course Hekapoo herself. Hekapoo sighed, she was going to be leaving soon though. Or as soon as she finished her degree. Which was probably going to be soon.

Or it will be once she got in the mood to do it. She picks up a cute pair of golden booty shorts, a red crop top and a pair of black horns that she slaps on. The horns had been making a weird comeback in the fashion industry and she thought that she looked pretty god damn cute with them on.

Hekapoo admires herself in the full body mirror against her door and blows herself a kiss before grabbing some lipstick. She struts to the door and tosses it open and smiles as a wave of music washes over her. She howls and tosses herself into the party.

Marco squirms uncomfortably through the party. Trying to find a way out. He had no idea why he had thought this would be fun. Sure he likes going out and having fun as much as the next guy. But this was something else entirely. He had no idea what he was planning on doing. He and a few of his friends from his Frat STUDS had dropped by and before he knew it he had a beer in one hand and was getting tossed around the party.

"Marco! Dude over here!" Dipper Pines shouts out and waves. Marco manages to pierce his way over to his pal and glance down. The tough young man had his arms around a gorgeous blonde and a big breasted brunette who were both gripping Dipper like he was a life raft and grinning as they glanced up and down Marco's body. Biting their lips. All three had clearly had way too much to drink.

"Hey man who is-"Marco started before Dipper cut him off.  
"This is my sister Mabel and her friend PAcifica, we are sort of getting out of here. If you want to find some place quite there is a few rooms upstairs. Want to come with maybe..."dipper raises his eyebrows and wiggles them as Marco blushes and waves him off causing the brunette to moan in dissatisfaction.

"Rats. You were really cute too." She says before giggling and sticking her tongue out.  
"Don't try to seduce my friends sis." Dipper scolds her before kissing the top of her head as the three college age hard partiers drifted off into the crowd. Marco rubs his eyes as he tries to connect what he just saw. If he wasn't going crazy it looked like the three were heading off to a bedroom to fuck. Which was weird right?

Marco rolls his eyes and huffs as he starts up the stairs. A latina woman with an absolutely massive ass is in a twerk off with a brown skinned young woman with purple hair and a ninja star tattooed on her shoulder as the music increases. With a lot of people cheering them on and someone was even making it rain cash. Marco shakes his head in amazement. Where even was he? He felt like he was in the middle of a weird sort of college frat movie where anything that could happen would happen.

Marco wanders up the stairs, past all of the couples making out and the doors that had the sound of loud sex happening behind it. He pauses at a smaller staircase and heads up. He pauses in a small attic room with shag carpeting a lot of beanbags and an unconscious pasty girl who looks like she should be taken to a hospital for a blood transfusion.

"Ignore her. She's just stoned. And she always looks like that so don't worry." A voice calls from within. Marco looks away from Lucy Loud and his eyes widen as he sees one of the most amazingly hot women in his life. She was older then him, probably by a lot. She has long luxurious red hair and short sharp white teeth and a long self satisfied smirk.

"The names Hekapoo, I'm a sister here. Who the hell are you?"  
"M-Marco. Marco Diaz, I'm a new member of STUDS."  
"Oh yeah. I heard that a bunch of you pledges were going to be coming over tonight. Congratulations on that." She says as she holds up a joint and lights it before blowing the weed smoke directly at him.

"You want a hit? I've got plenty." She growls flirtatiously. Marco's mind reels as he tries to think of what to say, shouldn't he say no? His parents always told him to say no...he was always the safe guy...and he didn't feel like being the safe guy anymore...

"Yeah sure." He says taking the joint and sitting beside her blowing out the window. Hekapoo giggles as he coughs, she has a light blush across her dark cheeks. Marco gulps, she really is lovely, her tits look so soft and inviting, her arms strong, she was exposing her abs and her thighs looked thick and amazing as if she could break a watermelon. She notices him staring and gestures upwards making him gulp and blush at being caught.

"My eyes are up here cutie pie." She says while snapping her fingers to get his attention. Marco chuckles and glances upwards blushing uncomfortably as he stares at her wide amazing eyes. They have a fire in them and he feels his heartbeat starting to go absolutely wild.

"Sorry sorry...I am not a creep, I promise I uhm..."  
"Calm down honey." Hekapoo says before taking another hit of the weed and passing it over. "Mellow out. Trust me this stuff works wonders on your mind."

Marco takes the joint and sucks up around half of it before realizing what he was doing and coughs loudly trying not to hack up a lung. He wipes his eyes and grins nervously as she giggles and shakes her head.

"God no offense but you sort of suck at that." Marco is insulted then laughs along with her. A few hours later the two of them are seated on the same beanbag and whispering back and forth to each other and giving out little eager breathless giggles as the party continues to rage down below them.

"Ugh. I wish that I had the energy to go to the gym. I like love working out, my problem is that I don't have the time. Or the interest, or really anything else." She complains rolling her eyes and flopping against the younger man. Marco gulps and blushes as he feels how soft and warm she is against him. He wants to wrap her in his arms and kiss her mindlessly. It doesn't help that he pretty much never grew out of the _FUCK EVERY CUTE PERSON IN SIGHT _back when he was fourteen. But he had gotten a lot more personal control over the years.

"Well you know. I'm actually trying to get into shape too...If you want we could totally just go together from now on. I think that would be pretty cool." Marco says breathlessly, aware of how much they were touching, or how kissable she looked, or how strong her arms were. Marco felt his erection start to shoot up and then willed it back down. After all he didn't want her to think that he was some sort of a creep.

"OH DEAR GOD DIPPY!" A voice came directly beneath them. Marco glances down at his feet and blinks his red stoned eyes in amazement.  
"Sound's like Dipper and Mabel are getting their freak on." Hekapoo chuckles before elbowing Marco as he tries to put two and two together.

"But...I thought that they..."  
"Eh. Shit like that happens. Especially around here." Hekapoo says chuckling. "Don't you know that this is the SLUTS House? We chose that name for a reason." She giggles even harder until the two were nearly falling over each other laughing hard and holding onto each other trying to stay upright as the weirdness of the situation took a hold and they could only hold hands and gaze at each other and smile in amazement at how nice it felt to be stoned and beside this absolute goddess of a beautiful woman...

"Wait-so that is how you two met!" Angie yelps as Marco fucks into his mom. She moans as he holds her legs apart, her ankles beside her ears as he thrusts harder and harder. His nice firm ass cheeks clenching as he groans and thrusts. Hekapoo is rubbing one of Angie's nipples in absentminded delight. Her long thin fingernails were sharp and pointed. She smiles downwards at the red headed milf whose lips are parted as she huffs and pants in dimeyed delight.

"You are so cute whenever you get fucked." Hekapoo sighs in delight as she twists one of Angie's nipples making her moan and thrash her orgasm pumping through her. Marco's semen dripping out of her pussy.

They had put this bed through it's paces for a few months now. Ever since Angie and Hekapoo gave birth to their twins and it was safe for the three of them to jump right back into their eager hot love making. Angie shivers in delight she can feel Marco's cum deep within her. Searching desperately for another egg to impgrengate. She smiles and grips his hair in delight pulling on him, he spreads her legs a bit more, making her slippery thighs grip his hips as he pounds in and out of her.

"No. No mom there is more." He moans as she scratches his back and Hekapoo runs her fingers over his chest making him hiss before glowering at her. "I mean Angie." He rolls his eyes he knows that he is supposed to call her exclusively by her first name now that the three of them are unofficially married. Otherwise there might be some raised eyebrows at future Parent Teacher Meetings or when they go out. Marco was trying but he loves how Angie's eyes light up and her tongue pops out whenever he calls her mommy whenever they bang like rabbits.

"But yeah we met that first night." Hekapoo sighs as she kisses her wife and cups a breast to squeeze, a few droplets of pure white milk dripping out and dripping onto their sheets which would have to be cleaned tomorrow. The three of them were making up for lost time and considered themselves lucky that the babies were such heavy sleepers.

Sure the little kids could be hard sometimes, but Angie said that she loved them to pieces and actually joked that it was easier this time since she had extra hands to help.  
Marco couldn't get enough of his offspring. Angie had had twins, a boy and a girl, and named them Marco Jr. And Mariposa. Hekapoo had also had two kids, and named one Marcia and the other Mark. Which Marco thought was going a bit too far and was probably going to lead to some trouble in the future. After all they were all named after him somehow right? Wasn't that weird?

Angie's pussy contracted around his shaft and he moaned. He knew that both girls wanted at least one more baby and he was more then determined to deliver, and he was hot and eager and ready to help.

"But yeah let me tell the night that we first fucked!" Hekapoo says with her eyes lighting up with a dark burning fire. Angie gazes over at her glorious big bootied wife in confusion.

"What?! You two didn't fuck that first night? But I thought..."She moans as Marco flips her over onto doggy style and grips her hips thrusting harder and faster moving his hips with a maniacs fury and control. Hekapoo giggles as she cups her mother in law/wives face and shakes her head. Squeezing Angie's cheeks and making her moan in delight. They weren't sure how much the milf would even remember after all of this. But none of them cared. It was just so hot having her lose her mind like this and get filled to the brim with Marco's thick hot overwhelming love juices.

"We fucked a few months later. Marco had become my make out buddy/on again off again work out buddy. If you didn't notice I am hot as shit right? Well I also like getting stoned as fuck, so I have to multitask and work out a lot. and he was there with me. And afterwards I would sneak him into my friends bar and we would-

Marco and Hekapoo walk into the happening club where Marco knew he was not supposed to be. But Hekapoo had promised to wear tights and a red skirt and a yellow tube top that hugged her tits and she looked desireable and adorable and he wanted to take her back to her apartment and screw her until he passed out. Which was a crazy thought since they were only sort of dating...He wasn't sure what their relationship was since she would flirt nonstop with him and whenever he was with her roommates they would always give him knowing looks as if they knew something that he didn't.

Then again this was also the sorority house where two of the girls were fucking one dude (Who might also be one of the girls brothers? He didn't understand that at all.) So they might not be the best source of knowledge or reality or dececny, or anything not deviant and sassy and sexual. IF marco was being honest though he totally loved it. And he loved hanging out with Hekapoo and her sorority sisters.

So he was a little confused why the two of them were at a bar. Normally they would shower and then go back to the Sorority or the Frat and then hang out, get stoned, study or watch TV.  
"Why are we herE?!" Marco shouts into Hekapoo's ear as she smiles and cups his face.  
"I felt like dancing!" She responds with an enormous eager smile before grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the bar.  
"I thought you said-"  
"It's a lot more fun to drink and then dance!" She practically crows as they get closer to the very full bar. There is a large muscular woman behind the bar with muscles on top of her muscles with skin that was almost as dark as Hekapoo's.

"Hey! HPOO!" The woman with dark blue dreadlocks and plenty of facial piercings shouts out waving to Hekapoo who perked up immediately upon seeing her. She nearly tossed herself across the counter to hug the woman and squeal in delight.  
"Brunzetta! It's so good to see you girl! How have you been!" The two women begin to chatter loudly and long as Marco walked up in confusion but with a good natured smile on.

The woman, Brunzetta, glances at him and then takes a longer look before grinning knowingly towards Hekapoo and wiggling her eyebrows.  
"Seriously? Already? What am I to you chopped liver?"  
"Hey! come on B! It's not like that! He's a sweetheart! We work out together! What are you jealous?" Hekapoo teases back as Brunzetta reaches beneath the counter and pulls out a couple of bottles and plops them down in front of the happy couple.

"Here you go lovebirds. On the house." She says with a wink making MArco blush furiously as he shakes his head and flaps his hands helplessly.  
"NO! Weren't not! I mean! Not that I'm-" He was cut off as Hekapoo laughs loudly and grabs his arm before pulling him back towards the dance floors and blows a kiss over her shoulder to the large powerfully built woman.

"Who was that? And how did she know you so well?" Marco asks raising an eyebrow as he tries to wrap his head around what had just happened.  
"Isn't it obvious dude?" Hekapoo says with a sassy grin. Marco's head ticks before suddenly he get's it.

"You and her!" He nearly shouts making Hekapoo jump before grinning.  
"She was just a phase." Hekapoo responds casually.  
"You had a sexy bisexual phase?" Marco says still shocked and amazed.  
"Still have. I mean do you think a normal person works out this much to look this good." She says pouting her lips and placing a hand delicately across her hips before shaking them in time to the music. Marco gulps and shakes his head.

"You know I actually brought her here on our first date. It's nice to know that she got a kick ass job here too." Hekapoo says flirtatiously.

"So what did you bring all of your first dates to that bar?" Angie asks as Marco holds her tightly. Her legs draped on either side of his hips as he plunges upwards into her. Her insides were wet and slippery and gently caressing him. He humps and huffs as she rubs his hair lovingly. Her maternal instinct mixing with her need for a good hard pounding. She still found herself treating him like her son even though they had absolutely destroyed that barrier so long ago. She moans and huffs before biting downwards on his shoulders so that she could get more and more of his sweet sweaty flavor across her lips.

"Actually yes. But this was about us telling you how we first fucked." Hekapoo says sweetly before spanking Angie's ass and making her yelp in horny delight. Loving her lovers nice firm fingers and strong hands that caressed her booty cheeks. The three of them moan loudly, hoping that their children won't hear them. But also not caring entirely if they would. After all they were infants and wouldn't know what was going on.

"Are you sure you want to hear? I mean god look at your face. I don't think that you are actually hearing anything right now." Hekapoo says as she cups Angie's breasts and squeeze them, her thumbs rubbing over Angie's erect nipples and drawing out a few droplets of pearly white milk that drip down. Marco moans, the three of them were going to need a nice hot shower after this to clean off all of the sweat and love juices. Angie moans as she rubs her breasts against Marco's chest and bites her lips trying to control herself. She managed to give one breathless nod and blush even harder.

"Okay so after working out and dancing and having a bit too much to drink, we went home to shower and well..."

Marco cups Hekapoo's ass cheeks and rubs the soap across them admiring how the suds drip down her thighs and hips and grins lecherously as he continues to rub the two lovely large globes.

"Like what you're groping lover?" Hekapoo says over her shoulder. They had just naturally gotten into the showe together without even thinking about it entirely. And Marco was having the time of his life. He gulps and gazes at the older woman in delight.

"I like you Hekapoo. I like you a lot. And I think that you like me too and I-" He was cut off as she turn around wrapped a leg around his hips, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down and in for a nice long slippery kiss. His dick instantly got hard as a rock and slapped loudly and lewdly against her ass cheeks as her thighs rubbed together and aroused his massive masculine prick.

"Oh god I've been waiting for this for a long time hot stuff." Hekapoo says breathlessly as she caresses his hair and humps against him.  
"I want you." He says breathlessly as she licks her lips and blinks breathlessly upwards at him. His hands squeeze her ass cheeks. His dick is throbbing in a fire like anticipation. And she was more then willing to take his lust. Hekapoo groans as she shimmies up him,his arms straining as he guides her along, the water pouring down and around the two of them and making them shiver in delight.

The heat grew and grew as Marco's long hard manhood sliced across her cunt lips before finally she found herself tottering on the tip of his dick. Hekapoo slowly shimmied her way down his cock as her pussy engulfed his massive manhood.

"You're stretching me." She winces out with every last inch slowly being crammed into her pussy.  
"Sorry. You're just so tight Hekapoo." Marco moans out as he slides in and out of her. Her pussy contracting. They thrust, they hump, they kiss, they bite, their hands entwine. He at one point slams her back against the wall and she moans as the cheap tile cracks. Her ass cheeks clench and his thrusts turn into an animalistic fever that rushes through the two of them.

"OH GOD!" Angie cries out as her pussy clamps down around Marco's cock as she spasms and orgasms, his own thick hearty seed shoots into her womb. She groans as he creampies her. Filling her up to bursting as she gasps and tenses, her back arches and she moans before slowly and softly falling backwards into Hekapoo's awaiting arms. Angie grips the blankets and rolls her shoulders, her head shivering back and forth before she blinks to find hekapoo straddling her doggy style, her tits hanging in Angie's face. Her hair like a waterfall made out of fire, making a curtain for the two lovers to make out in.

"And that was our first time. But i knew. The moment that I saw you I knew that I had to have you. I never thought it would go this far." Hekapoo giggles as she twists one of Angie's nipples to make her lips pop open and cause the gorgeous milf to groan. "But I am so happy that it did."

Angie giggles as she gazes in delight upwards towards her wife/lover/sister. She practically considered Hekapoo her sister, the two of them were so close now...and they did share the same cock so that helped an awful lot...

"Yes...I knew it...from how you looked at me...I also knew how you felt. and it turned me on." angie admits with wide eyed breathlessness. Marco's cum oozed out of her pussy. She already misses having his big firm cock filling her up. But watching the expressions on Hekapoos face as Marco lines up his dick and then shoves it crudely into her...That was extraordinary. Hekapoo moans and bites her lips, her eyes wide as she gazes lovingly over her shoulder as Marco's hands sink into her hips and holds onto her as he feverishly thrusts harder and harder into her. Soon his hips are a blur and making Hekapoo gasp and squeal and cream pie.

"God I am so lucky to have you two hotties in my life." Marco moans as he thrusts into Hekapoo even faster.  
"Speaking of hotties your father called today and wants to set up a playdate between the twins and your sister." Angie says casually. Rafael had recently remarried one of Hekapoo's friends from her sorority and within a few weeks she was totally knocked up. Marco frowns as his dick shifts out of Hekapoo and slams into his mom making her gasp and Hekapoo frown before she nibbles Angie's neck.

Marco was territorial and a little jealous that his mom and dad actually still had such a great strong friendship and relationship even after the divorce. Rafael for his part thought that Marco was just a loving son who was helping his mother out as she went through a divorce while pregnant.

"MARCO!" Angie moans out. "you don't have to be such a child every time that I bring up your daddy. He fucks me every time that I do." angie giggles as Hekapoo cocks an Eyebrow.  
"What like that's a bad thing?" The cool hottie chuckles as Angie moans in delight. Marco's dick slips out and slams into Hekapoo switching between both women until they were giggling orgasming messes and he was blushing and nearly spent.  
"Alright, but I just want you two to remember who you are married to." He says spanking Angie's and then Hekapoo's rumps hard enough to make them yelp in delight.

**Review and the next update will be up faster.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Review. Final Chapter.**

"Wow. Someone is happy." Rita Loud teases as Angie Diaz slides beside her best friends/former sorority sisters of MILF, at the small cafe in the city.  
"Well I get to see you girls right!" angie says as she leans over and hugs Rita Loud, then Dr. Priyanka M. and Priyanka's good friend/maybe girlfriend Pearl. Followed rapidly by the other women gathered there. Kick ass body builder Carol, sassy vaguely vampiric Wilhamena, and Mrs. Turner who very firmly went by her last name for some reason.

"Yeah...but there is more to it then that...You almost have a glow about you." Rita said suspiciously as she gazes intently at Angie who blushes and waves her hand in front of her face as if she was warding off a bunch of flies.  
"You are just being silly Rita! It's been far too long since you last saw all of us, I mean you must have been busy with all of those kids. I have no idea how you keep up." Angie says raising an eyebrow towards her friend. Rita blushes in response and even chuckles a little bit. She does have the highest number of kids out of all of her friends. Entirely by choice, and everyone was actually rather surprised...after all...eleven kids was a crazy high number...

"Speaking of children." Priyanka says leaning forwards, her breasts touching the table, she had put on her favorite top which showed off a lot of her nice juicy brown clevage. She had worn it specifically for this occasion.  
"Someone just had a few new ones themselves right?" She teases as Angie giggles and blushes.  
"Oh you all must know what it is like! You have a nice hot young stud in your house. His dick is huge, he is incredibly fertile and before you know it you have some kids!" She says trying to wave it all off.

"And the hot girl that lives in the house?" Mrs. Turner says with a suspicous raised eyebrow. Mrs. Turner was the dumbest member of their friend group, really just a total airhead. But she was also amazingly shrewd sometimes and could notice little things that the others missed. Angie almost shot up as she glances around at the smiling women as their eyebrows went up and their grips on their drinks increased.

"H-how much do you all know?" She said nervously rubbing her mouth with the back of her hand. After all this might just change everything...and she didn't know if she would be able to deal with that...

"Oh we just have a lot of guesses. But with the way that you are reacting..." PRiyanka teases as Rita sits up eagerly and grips Angie's hands lovingly.  
"Baby don't worry we won't tell anyone. and who here hasn't tried to jump into bed with a cutie pie with a massive young hard cock?" Rita said with a knowing look in her eyes. And then they got faraway as if she was fantazising about her own massive cock that was waiting for her back home.

"Well..." Angie sighs, knowing that she just can't keep secrets from her friends. She curses them for being so cute and so clever! It sucks that they were able to sniff this all out...but maybe...

* * *

"Then I convinced them all to go to a hotel and try it out for themselves!" She says cheerfully as Marco nearly chokes on his coffee. He splutters for a few seconds while Angie just giggles.

"So you just converted like all of your friends to try fucking their sons just for kicks?" Marco says as he stands up and walks over to where his mom sat before placing a hand on her shoulder and bringing their faces together.

"You are incorigable." He said flirtatiously as she merely winks and leans upwards to plant her lips on his.  
"And you love every last second of it don't you baby?" She said as their arms wrapped around each other and they began to make out with their arms reaching, her breasts heaving, his erection stretching against his zipper. They were going to make love furiously that night. The trio had more or less decided that that was the only way that they would do it. They could kiss and flirt almost nonstop all day and all night, but they would only make love in the evenings when all three of them were together to enjoy themselves.

It was getting a little harder ever since they had had the kids. Now Hekapoo had had another daughter and Angie another son. But none of them minded. After all they were still getting plenty of nice hard hot throbbing dick and Marco had more cunt then he knew what to do with. The two moaned as Angie cups his nice strong muscles and sighs in delight as she twists in her seat trying to hook her fingers through his shirt. Balling it up as she licks the inside of his mouth. Marco begins to breath heavier and heavier until he is practically panting like a wild animal as she huffs and pants in response. Soon the two pull away in an attempt to get even a bit of air between the two of them.

"Hey don't stop the show on my account." Hekapoo says flirtatiously as she wanders in with a baby on her hip who was wiggling in delight.  
"How could you Marco? With my best friend too!" Hekapoo says in mock outrage and made Marco blush. They had taken in a bit of roleplay, with just a touch of cheating and cuckolding, but they normally just jumped into bed and fucked nonstop.

"Really? Not in front of the baby." He said helplessly as Hekapoo and Angie exchange a knowing look and giggle uncontrollably.  
"Speaking of the baby. Guess what? She just said her first word today!" Hekapoo said proudly holding the squirming little grub up proudly. Angie and Marco gasp in delight before leaning forwards.

"Well? What was it?" Marco asks eagerly.  
"MAMA!" The baby exclaims raising her hands towards Angie who gasps and blushes in delight as she takes the squirming little infant from Hekapoo and bounces her up and down in delight.

"That's right sweetheart!" She says as Marco and Hekapoo roll their eyes.  
"Man maybe we should be careful with that. I mean we could probably get in trouble if anyone found out about our little. AHEM. Living aranagement." Marco says using air quotes as Hekapoo and Angie shrug in response.

"I don't see what's so wrong with it. I mean she is going to say Mama a lot more. She has two of them. If I am remembering correctly the twins said mama first too. So it is alright."

"It isn't the word that is dangerous its the fact that if anyone found out what we were doing-" Marco got a kiss and a nibble on the cheek from Hekapoo.

"baby don't worry about it. Whatever happens will happen. But I doubt that anyone will figure out or even care all that much about what we three do in the bedroom." Marco's hands instinctively went to Hekapoo's rump and gave it a nice long lingering squeeze as he gulps and shimmies making her moan in delight as she gazes upwards at him. Her arms around his neck and her extra large balloon like breasts press against his chest making Marco gasp and squeeze her ass cheeks all the harder. He wanted to be inside of her right that very instant! He wanted to mount Hekapoo like a wild lion that had just caught a tigeress moving through it's territory.

And from the firey look in her eyes it looked like Angie and Hekapoo felt the exact same way.

"God I can't wait for tonight." Hekapoo growls as she bites his bottom lip.

* * *

Marco holds his dick out straight as the two women kneel in front of him with wide eager smiles on their faces. Their lips were pursed and covered in red lipstick specifically for this night. Angie stuck out her tongue and licked the entire underside of her sons cock. She could vaguely taste Hekapoo's pussy on it. The three of them had tasted each other so much that they could tell just by a quick lick.

"Something you two want to tell me?" She says with a raised eyebrow as Hekapoo began slurping on Marco's cock head with eager horny anticipation. Her eyes only playing.

"We might have had a quickie this morning...sorry mom..."Marco says before cursing under his breath. "I mean Angie." He was still trying to get used to calling his mom by her first name for their own safety. And because it gave her one hell of a sexual thrill to have her son call her by her first name. It made her feel naughty and slightly dangerous, as if what they were doing was perfectly normal and yet totally taboo.

"No problem! I mean you two are young...You need to get it out somehow." Angie says breathlessly before she takes Hekapoo's cheeks in her hands and slides her tongue down Hekapoo's throat. Making the red headed woman gasp and arch her back with horny breathless anticipation for their future lovemaking moments.

"Yeah...we wanted to include you but it had just been so...spontaneous..."Marco moans out as the two lovely women share his cock. He moans and thrusts between their gasping wet lips. Their eyes roll into the back of their heads as their pussy's instantly got soaked in arousal. Their heads shook and their breasts heaved as they left lipstick kiss marks across his cock and balls. Soon Marco found himself near his limit.

Which was just what the girls wanted from him. They instantly changed position. Hekapoo was laid out on her back, her ankles resting on Angie's shoulders as Angie squatted on top of her, their bare pussy lips pressed together needfully as they gaze lovingly at their big dicked stud who was throbbing and eager. Marco felt his balls tense up as he stared at them. Their big wet eyes, their pussies...their ruby red lips...their bright red hair...

"Well what are you waiting for baby! Come and get mmemmememmeme!" Angie screechs out as Marco slams his dick home inside of her pussy, his shaft head reaching her womb as his dick stretched out her cunt. He moans in delight as she squeezes him in recognition. It always blew his mind that he grew inside of there. That she had given birth to him, that she had weaned and raised him and loved him enough to take him back inside.

She moans and Hekapoo gasps before gripping the back of Angie's head and bringing their lips crashing together the two women moan in happiness and pure infiltered joy as they groan and gasp. Marco's cock slipped out of Angie's pussy, his dick shaft rubbed up and down her ass cheeks, raw and wet before he slams himself into Hekapoo's awaiting pussy. The younger woman moans as her hot young insatiable lover slams his meat slab into her awaiting tight gripping wet pussy.

Hekapoo gasps louder and louder, filling the house up with her un compromising joy. Her lust filling the entire room. Making the sweat pouring down their bodies all the more noticeable. Marco leans over and kisses Hekapoo's cheek before biting Angie's neck as she begins to spasmatically suckle on one of Hekapoo's long thick juicy and glorious nipples. Hekapoo gasps as some milk dribbles out and stains Angie's chin. The two women are soon howling as Marco times his thrusts.

His abs slam into his moms juicy booty cheeks. Angie is soon howling and Hekapoo is gasping in unrivaled happiness. The two women are moaning and orgasming and thrashing and thrusting in joy. Their eyes close as they tighten down. Angie moans in joy as she feels his spasming cock fill her up as her orgasm washes over her. Then she moans in dissapointment as he pulls free and slams into Hekapoo. She gets a nice big healthy wad of his cum before he pulls out and sandwiches himself right in between the two of them. His dick thrusting against their pussy lips. Marco groans as his red hot manhood spews its joy juice across their bellies and their nipples. Hekapoo is soon gasping when she gets a solid wad right in her mouth. Marco had moved and held her head in place as he pumps his still hard dick.

Hekapoo moans as she feels Angie's experienced tongue lap at her pussy as a large glob of cum drips down it. Angie moans and wiggles in the afterglow as she licks up all of the cum dripping down Hekapoo's sexy sexy body. Soon the two women are hugging, their titties pressed together, their sensitive nipples rubbing together as their eyes close and their hair lands wet and sweaty against their foreheads and backs. They giggle and nuzzle their noses together.

"We are so lucky." Hekapoo breathes out as she kisses Angie's lips.

"The luckiest." Angie agrees before she gasps as she is swooped upwards by Marco. His dick is still hard. Little stars appear in her eyes as she feels him force his dick back inside of her.  
"OOOOO. BABY! You are lucky that I went back on the pill mi amor or else there would be a lot more babies running around this house!" Angie chastizes her still horny son as he starts to thrust in and out of her with no signs of slowing down or stopping. Marco chuckles in response.

"Maybe I should get a vasectomy. Because trust me. Six kids is plenty." He says in response as Angie's tongue lols out. She can't hear him though. Hekapoo had hefted up her lovers massive breasts and was too busy blowing her best friends mind with how experienced she was. Slowly but gently suckling on the gals nice thick juicy nipples and making her squeak in delight.

Marco gasps and grasps Angie's haunches as he fucks into her. Soon the two lovers are engrossed in their orgasm and their minds go blank for a few precious seconds as they achieve total singularity.

* * *

"Look mommy!" A little girl called Mariposa shouts as she runs to where her mom is lounging on the beach in a cute swimsuit. The bikini holds the sexy milfs body like a second skin. She practically appears nude. Angie pulls down her sunglasses and smiles as she catches her daughter and admires the seashell that she had found.

"That is so pretty mi amor!" Angie Diaz says encouragingly. Angie Diaz was now 47, she had first started making love to her 18 year old son and his 25 year old girlfriend 8 years ago when she was 39. Now though...Hekapoo was 33 and a owner of a very successful bodyguard service. Marco was 26 years old and was a male model or bodybuilder of some sort and made bank that way by just showing up once to twice a week and posing for pictures. It kept the family in good money.

Angie had at first been nervous, afraid that her son was going to be a father far far too young. But if anything he was a better father then his own. He might be the greatest daddy that Angie had ever seen!

In the end she was actually very proud of the young man that she had raised!

"Where did you find such a pretty seashell?" Angie asks before she gasps when Marco and his two sons come sprinting out of nowhere with water pistols spraying each other and Hekapoo who was sunbathing/taking a nap next to the other girls.

"HEY! WATCH IT!" Hekapoo snarls as she sits upright. The three boys, and Marco (Who was really just like a massive boy himself) instantly stopped and turned around with nervous looks on their faces.  
"Sorry!" They all said in unison as they mock bowed to the queen of the family. Hekapoo scowls before she turns to her two daughters with a frown. "Have you two been putting on more sunscreen? You know that you need to protect yourself from the sun!" She said very firmly as she picks up the bottle and starts slathering the greasy stuff across her two daughters.

"AQK! Mom!" Marcia complains. Mark giggles at his sister's misery before yelping when Hekapoo tackled him and started to spread it across his face and back too.  
"OH COME ON!" He shouts trying to wriggle free. Angie chuckles and shakes her head. Her children were at least a little better behaved then Hekapoo's and they willingly walked over and offered up their faces for Angie to give them some lotion.  
"Good kids." Marco says as he smiles after they rub at their faces in pouting huffs. "Now let's go get some ice cream the size of our faces."

The small army of brats instantly started rejoicing and sprinting towards the nearest ice cream truck. Marco held back for a moment before leaning down and catching Angie's lips with his own. He hefted one of her large tender breasts and squeezed until she gasped and arched her back, he pulled back with a long string of saliva connecting the two before he turned to Hekapoo and dove his tongue down her throat.

"Can't wait until tonight." Hekapoo said breathlessly as she batted her eyes at her glorious lover. Marco winked before striding away. He could feel their eyes on his ass. He smirks to himself. Yeah he still got it. In fact he was convinced that he was the luckiest guy in the entire world!

* * *

"I'm the luckiest woman in the entire world." Angie giggles as Hekapoo dips her lover before crashing their lips together. Making her giggle and blush as she wraps her strong arms around Hekapoo's shoulders.

"God can you two wait until we are at school at least?" Mariposa said rolling her eyes as she walked in next to her twin brother Marco Jr. Both of them rolled their eyes and covered them from the parental display of affection.

"Oh don't be so mean sweetheart. We're just showing each other how much we love each other." Marco chastized his inbred fifteen year old daughter as he walked in from his early morning exercise routine. He walks over to Hekapoo, spun her around, dipped her and kissed her long and hard enough that she came up breathless with small stars in her eyes.

Marco smirks as he pinches her butt fast enough that the kids don't see. The others storm down the stairs like a bunch of fifteen year old hurricanes as they plop down at the table and bang their forks and knives demanding to be fed like a pack of wild animals.

Angie rolls her eyes. She loved having a lively house, a loving husband/son and sister/wife. All was well in her world!

**Review. Final Chapter. Next update coming soon.**


End file.
